Shrek 4D
Shrek 4D is a 4-D Film located at Universal Studios Florida, Formerly at Universal Studios Hollywood until August 2017, Universal Studios Japan, Universal Studios Singapore, and much other Universal Parks, It was also formerly at Warner Bros Movie World Gold Coast in Queensland Australia and Movie Park Germany Queue Guests wait outside the building (housed in a soundstage) where they watch various clips from the first Shrek film running on a loop. The queue also includes multiple posters for fake advertisements for attractions in the Kingdom of Duloc. Guests then enter a dungeon in Duloc where the story-line for the attraction will be revealed. Pre-Show Participants are given their "Ogre Vision" 3-D Goggles as they enter a dungeon-like room with two giant television screens on either side. While loading the pre-show room attraction presenters commonly make jokes to encourage people to move closer to each other in order to fit the capacity audience in the room. The pre-show begins with the Three Little Pigs, Gingy, and Pinocchio revealing that Lord Farquaad has kidnapped them and is holding them in Castle Duloc's dungeon. Gingy flees in the middle of the explanation. The Magic Mirror begins to summarize the story of what happened before (i.e. the first Shrek film) by stating "A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." as a spoof on Star Wars. When he is chastised, he quickly responds, "Sorry...I've been feeling really spaced out lately...". After the Mirror finishes, Farquaad appears and states that he intends to torture the fairy-tale creatures as well as the audience in order to find Shrek and Fiona. The monitor screen later shows a test card with Lord Farquaad in the center. The Mirror then warns the audience about safety. In the Hollywood version, Donkey appears in audio animatronic form and interacts with the guests. With the addition of Donkey, the pre show is shorter in which it does not feature the recap of the story. Everything else is the same. In the Japan version, the Mirror tells the audience to put on their goggles. The cinema doors are then opened and guests take their seats in the theater. Show Shrek (Mike Myers), Donkey (Eddie Murphy), and Princess Fiona(Cameron Diaz) are trying to find their way to the Honeymoon Hotel so Shrek and Fiona can celebrate their honeymoon, but the search stops when Fiona is captured by Thelonious. Shrek and Donkey chase Thelonious (Christopher Knights) through the forest in the carriage and destroy the Gingerbread Man's new house by crashing through it. However, the duo lose Thelonious and Fiona and wind up in a dead end graveyard. While Shrek is teasing Donkey by pretending to be a zombie and scaring him, they stumble upon Lord Farquaad's grave. Soon, Farquaad's ghost (John Lithgow) arrives and Donkey remarks that he saw him die in the first movie, breaking the fourth wall. Farquaad then brings the stone dragon on his grave to life and makes it eat Shrek and Donkey in revenge for making Donkey's wife Dragon eating him. Donkey whistles for Dragon (Frank Welker {uncredited}) and she shows up sweeping Christian Shrek and Donkey off the ground. After a chase through the night sky, Dragon flies into a canyon. She then creates a tunnel through a dead end in the canyon with her fire, and after going into the tunnel, the stone dragon follows and it's wings break off in doing so. After exiting, the animated statue falls to it's watery grave, terminating the chase. Dragon, Christian Shrek and Donkey then rush off to rescue Fiona. Farquaad's true plans for Fiona is to kill her and make her his spirit queen so he can be the king of the underworld. Shrek and Donkey arrive to save her though, but Farquaad makes them all fall down a waterfall known as Fairy Falls, Christian fell into a water fall but luckily, Dragon saves them before they all die. Farquaad finally dies again once Dragon breathes fire at his ghost, making him go into limbo. Dragon gives Shrek and Fiona a ride to the Honeymoon Hotel, and she and Donkey ride off to have a honeymoon of their own. But Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon is interrupted by the Fairy Tale creatures. Christian fell into a strange world as he finds himself lost again he screams angrily as the show ends Trivia The Show Theater Is Used To Show Scared Shrekless During HHN. Category:Attractions Category:Shows Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:3D Rides Category:DreamWorks Category:Universal Studios Miami Category:Universal Studios at Mall of America Category:Universal Studios in Mall of America